


only bought this dress so you could take it off

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, u know... the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: Stevie needed a new dress and asked Alexis for some help.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this instead of working on my open fic night piece. didn't have anyone edit this and i'm stupid so sorry for any errors. cheers mate hope you enjoy xx
> 
> title from "Dress" by taylor swift

“It looks amazing, Stevie. I know it’s not your _usual_ vibe, but it totally looks perfect,” Alexis said before coming down onto the bed right beside Stevie. She booped her nose and Stevie rolled her eyes. 

The dress was riding up a little as Stevie sat, more thigh peeking out behind and meeting Alexis’, who was in a usual flouncy and beautiful dress. Stevie’s dress was far more simple in comparison—black and short, with a sheer panel at the top. Stevie already had her suit picked out for the actual ceremony, but she needed something else for the rehearsal dinner. David and Patrick getting married was a _big deal_ , and she knew David would hate if she showed up in another recycled dress. But he was crazy busy, mind filled with a thousand other wedding disasters. So she asked Alexis. 

“Um, yeah, thank you. For doing this. Not many other people here would know how to pick out a dress.” Stevie ducked her head and kept her hands in her lap. But then, their hands were gravitating towards each other—or maybe they were both doing it deliberately—but the simple act of brushing pinkies made Stevie light up inside. “Except–”

“David. But totally and completely wrapped up in other parts of wedding plans.” Their fingers touched again. Stevie wanted to sigh and lean into the touch. She didn’t. “Well, you look like, really good in it.” 

Alexis smiled and Stevie blushed. The tension had been there in the car, in the store, in the dressing rooms, and it was pulsing all around them in the motel room. They were silent, and maybe Alexis could hear Stevie’s heart beating and maybe she could feel Stevie’s entire soul and body buzzing in anticipation. It’s not like they both didn't know what the inevitable was.

Alexis liked hearing Stevie beside her, the way her leg felt against hers. She was always wearing those jeans that were cuffed and ripped. She looked _good_ in them, casual and exuding the energy that Stevie always just put out. But she never got to see Stevie like this—pale, soft skin that’s normally covered was then beautifully on display. Stevie moved her hand off her lap, daring to touch Alexis, making the first move. Just a subtle touch—palm down on top of her thigh, onto the soft fabric of her dress. 

At the same time, they hesitantly turned towards each other. They looked at each other and somehow the tension increased, the room heated up if that was even _possible_. With eyes dilated, Alexis concentrated on Stevie’s lips which were perfectly pink and a little chapped.

Alexis brought a finger to brush away from Stevie face, tucking it behind her ear. Stevie would have rolled her fucking eyes if any man did that to her. But it was different when Alexis’ delicate hand was releasing her hair, letting her fingers trace behind her ear and across her cheek and jaw. Finally _—finally!—_ Alexis dove in carefully. When their lips finally met, Stevie immediately sighed into her mouth. 

Alexis teased at the seam of Stevie's lips, and they both immediately went for it. Tongues finally meeting each other, both of them tasting each other—hints of Alexis’ berry smoothie and Stevie’s black coffee. It was languid and sweeter motions than Stevie ever thought Alexis would kiss like, but she loved it. Stevie put one hand on Alexis’ thigh, lifting the dress slightly to reach her bare skin.

When Alexis pulled her lips away, Stevie let out a soft whine, but managed to hold it back when Alexis was pushing her back against the pillows.

“Is this okay?” Alexis asked. Her blue eyes were aflame, pupils dilated looking down at Stevie. 

“Yeah,” she choked out in response. It was more than okay. It was singlehandedly the best thing Alexis could have ever done to her. Alexis nodded and smiled, gently trailing a hand down to Stevie’s thigh, hiking the dress up. Her fingernails drag lightly against the pale flesh and Stevie sighed again, easing into her touch and aching for more. She wanted those hands all over her. 

She tipped her head back and gave Alexis the access to lay kisses down her jaw, sucking and biting her neck. Alexis had a thigh in between Stevie’s, hovering over her and using a knee to nudge her thighs. Stevie accommodated, legs splaying open and hips slightly raised off the bed searching for contact.

Alexis closed the gap of their bodies, chests pressed together as her tongue fucked into Stevie’s mouth, probing and messy. She moaned softly as she rocked into Stevie’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” Stevie moaned into her mouth. The feel of Alexis’ warmth and increasing wetness on her thigh was mind blowing. “You feel so good, Alexis.” 

“Yeah?” She whispered from above her. Alexis moved her hand higher up Stevie’s thigh and closer to the front of Stevie’s striped cotton underwear. She pressed against her clit through the fabric and there was already a dark spot at the front from where Stevie was already wet. She jerked her hips upwards which increased pressure and encouraged Alexis to speed up the movements of her fingers. 

“Yeah, so fucking good,” Stevie muttered. Alexis sat up and Stevie watched wide eyed as Alexis laid down on her stomach in between her thighs. She bit the sensitive skin at the crease of Stevie’s thigh, then smoothed her tongue over the bite. She took two perfectly painted and manicured fingers and pressed them against Stevie again, rubbing soft and slow circles against her clit. 

“Shit,” Stevie breathed. It felt so _so_ goddamn good, better than anything anyone has ever done, she was _certain_ of it. Alexis mouthed at the front of Stevie’s underwear and her hips twitched upward at the wet warmth of Alexis’ perfect tongue. 

Alexis pulled back to wrap two index fingers around the band of Stevie’s underwear and drag them down slowly before discarding them to the floor. Alexis bit and licked her way up Stevie’s thigh, up to her pussy and darted out her tongue to give Stevie’s clit a quick lick. Then, without any preamble, she inserted her index finger right into Stevie’s entrance. With a heavy breath, she accepted it selfishly and easily, arching her back and grasping her dress to pull it up further. 

“You always get this wet?” Alexis said with a curl of her finger. 

Stevie whined and thrust her hips into Alexis’ finger, wanting and needing more. Alexis delivered—she returned her thumb to her clit, using more pressure to rub circles which got Stevie’s breath catching again. 

Stevie knew Alexis would be good. She had dreamt about it endless amounts of times. Always imagining how her soft hands would feel on her and inside her. It turns out—better than anything she had been imagining. Stevie had spent countless nights with her own fingers in her, pretending it was Alexis and coming with her name falling from her lips before she could help it. 

“Fuck,” Stevie moaned. Alexis was working two fingers in her then, curling at just the right spot and rubbing circles on her clit. Alexis’ tongue was working alongside her fingers and Stevie was convinced she had fucking _ascended._

Her heavy breaths were turning into gasps as Alexis sped up all of her movements. Stevie’s stomach was contracting and her thighs were tightening around Alexis. She brought a hand into Alexis’ perfectly crafted curls and pulled tight, causing Alexis to moan and falter her tongue movements for a moment.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Stevie managed to slip out before she was coming completely undone with Alexis’ tongue on her and fingers still working furiously. She gripped the curls tighter and let out one last moan, tipping her head back and shaking through her orgasm. 

Stevie laid back spent with her legs trembling. Alexis had slowed down, pulling out her fingers and then sucked softly on them.

“Jesus,” Stevie said, laying back spent and breath ragged. She could still feel herself twitching through the aftershocks. Alexis licked her fingers again and pressed them against Stevie’s clit. She instinctively clenched her thighs and hissed at the over-sensitivity. Alexis halted and looked up at Stevie through her legs.

“Is this alright?” She made more circular motions, but soft and slow. Stevie nodded. “I’ve been wanting you for so long.”

“Alexis, oh my god.” 

Stevie groaned at Alexis’ declaration and at the pressure against her sensitive clit, but still was searching and itching for more of her touch. Alexis bit at Stevie’s inner thigh as she used more pressure.

“Oh fuck, oh my god,” Stevie panted. She wasn’t thinking about noise anymore or where they were—which was Stevie’s _work_ and where David slept too—but there was no use in containing what she had been waiting for since the minute she laid eyes on Alexis. “Make me come, fuck, wanna—oh god, fuck—”

Alexis’ tongue was in her, thumb pressed against her clit as Stevie clung to the comforter with one hand and the other tangled in Alexis’ hair. Her mind was _short circuiting_. There weren’t coherent thoughts left in her brain anymore. It was simply just a litany of moans and cuss words escaping her. What could she possibly form a normal thought on anymore? Alexis had bought her a dress and told her she looked good in it and then she’s eating Stevie’s pussy in a tiny motel bed. It was glorious—everything was wet and messy and it was fucking glorious.

Stevie’s canted her hips up into Alexis’ tongue and she’s close. _Again_. Alexis had made Stevie come once and is about to again. She felt it building, stomach tensing and legs tightening around Alexis. 

“Ffffuck,” she moaned deeply as her orgasm cascaded. Her legs were shaking and Alexis laid them down for her gently. Alexis rubbed her palms against Stevie’s thigh, soothing her instantly, even breathing returning to her. Her clit was sensitive, even the lightest touch might actually kill her. Her body felt completely wrecked by Alexis Rose—and fuck, being wrecked had never felt so good. 

Alexis wiped the side of her mouth and smirked looking up at Stevie, still between her thighs. She played with the hem of the dress—the one that’s hiked up to Stevie’s chest and probably covered in her sweat. 

“Maybe every time you wear this now, you can think of me.”

Stevie’s mouth was dry, and she didn’t even know how to respond to that—no. Didn’t know how to respond to _any_ of this. Instead of replying, Stevie pulled Alexis up to her and kissed her hard, tasting herself and groaning into Alexis’ mouth. She quickly shoved her hand into Alexis’ far more expensive and softer underwear, inserting a finger and gathering all the wetness and rubbing her clit. 

Alexis was panting in her mouth and tightening around her fingers already, trying to kiss her through all of the moans and breathing. It was fucking sexy, seeing Alexis’ face scrunched up and red hot—it was so human, so intimate. Stevie worked fast and felt Alexis crumbling beneath her. With one last strangled moan, Alexis came and slumped back onto the pillow. They laid there for a bit, trading smiles and giggles. They tried to regain their composure once they realized where they were—straightening their dresses and retrieving fallen underwear. 

“Thanks for helping me pick out a dress,” Stevie said. 

“Next time, I’ll help you take it off,” Alexis paused, “all the way.”


End file.
